You Can't Take the Sky from Me
by My2BrownEyes
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers and his crew decide to take on passengers bound for Shi'ar. Three men come on board and change the fate of the Avenger crew in a way no one could foresee. Based on a request by thefigment.


**A/N: **This first chapter is a retelling of the Firefly pilot episode Serenity by Joss Whedon recast with the Avengers characters. The idea for this crossover is by thefigment who suggested 98% of the recasting and helped with editing, making this story so much better. (Thank you!)

Fair warning – I don't know how often I will be updating this story. Also any later chapters will most likely not follow the show's plots as closely as this one does.

Pairings: Clint & Natasha, Tony & Virginia (Pepper), Bruce & Thor, Steve & Loki

Marvel owns all of the Marvel characters. Joss Whedon owns Firefly and the basic plot of this piece. I am making no money off of this.

* * *

It is dark, cold. The hard desert floor is dusty and uninviting. The night sky is completely pricked with stars painfully clear against the blackness of space until the light from exploding munitions disrupts the view. Captain Steve Rogers doesn't notice this. He is too busy desperately trying to hold the line.

"Where is our air support?!" he yells.

Corporal Natasha Romanoff glares at the radio operator.

The young soldier tries to explain, "Cap, they say they need to assess our status before sending any in."

"Assess our status? Tell them our status is that we need air support! Now!"

Romanoff looks out over the battlefield. "Sir, that skiff is tearing us into shreds."

"I know that, Corporal."

"Sir," the radio operator calls out, "they won't move without a lieutenant's authorization code."

The Captain closes his eyes and says two quick prayers, one for patience and one to win. He looks out over the fallen men until he finds what he needs. Ripping a patch off the sleeve of a corpse, he hands it to the radio operator. "Congratulations. You've just been promoted, Lieutenant. Now get me that air support."

He turns to two groups of soldiers. "You," he says pointing at the first group, "go up the right flank and hold them at the valley's entrance." He turns to the second group. "You take the high ground and pick off as many as you can."

"High ground's a death trap with that skiff," Corporal Romanoff reminds him.

"Thank you for volunteering to get rid of it," he replies with a gleam in his eye. He looks out over his command. "Alliance thought we'd be easy pickings. Thought they'd waltz right through Avenger Valley. Well, ladies and gentlemen, we've changed the music. We've done the impossible, and that makes us mighty. Now we just have to hold on a few bars longer until our angels come from the sky and rain down some justice. So you hold. You hear me? You HOLD." He looks each one in the eye. "Now let's go show these Alliance bastards what we're made of."

The soldiers fall out with courage in their hearts.

"Nice speech, Sir," the Corporal says flatly.

The Captain turns back to the newly appointed Lieutenant. "Get me air support. Get it now." He grabs a rifle and beckons Romanoff to follow.

"A rifle, Sir? You really think a rifle is gonna bring down that skiff?"

"It's like fishing, Corporal. Use a small fish to catch a big fish. Then you use the big fish," he motions to a large anti-aircraft gun, "to catch the whale."

"Call me Ishmael," she quotes.

Captain Rogers smiles. "Guess that makes me Ahab."

It doesn't take long for them to overpower the Alliance soldiers around the anti-aircraft gun. And soon Captain Rogers is at the controls and shooting down his white whale of a skiff. He smiles as it explodes and says a silent prayer of thanks.

"Sir?!" The Corporal's green eyes grow large as she sees a huge chunk of the skiff coming straight at them. She grabs the lapels of the Captain's brown coat and pulls him out of the way just before the gun is destroyed.

Captain Rogers laughs. "Well, at least we bought a little time."

They scurry back to where they started and find the new lieutenant is dead, shot through the head. Steve curses under his breath, something Natasha has only heard him do when a life has been lost. But then they hear it, a great roar. It brings a smile to the Captain's face that reaches his blue eyes. "Ya hear that, Corporal? That is the sound of salvation!" He looks at his friend and comrade. But instead of seeing hope and relief, he sees a stoic mask. Still, this is Natasha Romanoff, famous throughout the galaxy for not showing emotion.

"They aren't coming," she says as the fire in her eyes dulls.

His heart begins to break. He doesn't want to look. He doesn't want to know, but he can't help himself. He turns around and sees the sky covered by Alliance ships blasting their way towards them.

That's when he realizes they aren't going to win. No angels are coming to rescue them. No god is answering his prayers. They've lost. Everything he worked so hard to accomplish is gone. What the hell is he supposed to do now?

xxx

Captain Steve Rogers wakes with a gasp. The room is pitch black, which is exactly how he likes it. He slides his hands over his face, wiping away the tears that always come when he dreams about the war.

He reaches out and fumbles with the light switch. Finally there is light, and he sits up in bed, rubbing his hands over his face again. There are no more tears. He only ever has tears during the dreams. Once he's awake, they disappear as quickly as his hope did that night in Avenger Valley.

Then he remembers they have a job, and he smiles just a little.

Captain Rogers gets out of bed wearing only blue boxers. He pulls out the toilet and relieves his bladder before washing his hands and putting on his clothes of choice. Blue pants. Tall brown boots worn over them. Maroon shirt. Brown suspenders. Knee-length brown coat with a worn embroidered star on the back.

That coat has seen better days, and the star was once a gleaming white with crisp edges. Now it has faded to a dull grey and at least a third of the thread is missing. But it is the only thing he has left from the war, that and the shield, a sort of subtle screw you to the Alliance and all they represent. That coat has seen him through a lot of ups and downs since. It's an old friend, and he will not part with it.

The Captain climbs up out of his quarters and into the Foredeck Hall. He heads aft to check on the engine, passing through the Galley and the Aft Hall. The sound of it humming always soothes him, and he could use some soothing about now. He hears it before he enters the room.

It doesn't surprise him to find Tony in his faded red coveralls tinkering with the engine. Seeing the dark-haired man fiddling used to make the Captain a bit nervous, but now he knows that tinkering has made the engine at least 10 times more efficient than any other Firefly Class ship in the 'verse.

Tony is a bit of a mystery. Truth is, if Steve really wanted to know, he could probably find out. It wouldn't be that hard to determine if the mechanic really is the long lost son of Howard Stark. Stark used to be one of the richest men in the central planets. He founded Stark Weapons. But when the man died, he left the entire company to his son Anthony Stark, who disappeared one day and has never been found. That all happened during the war, a very inconvenient time for the Alliance contractor to lose its CEO.

If learning the truth means Steve would lose the best mechanic he's ever seen, then he's willing to let Tony have his secret.

"Hey, Cap. Can't sleep, either, huh?"

"Nope." He watches for a moment as the dark-haired man continues to check the engine. "Anything I should be concerned about?"

"We need a new compression coil. Been tellin' ya that for months. Old one is barely hanging on. And if we don't get a new one, we'll be dead in the water."

"We'll see if we can get one after this next job."

"Well if we don't we're fucked. Royally. Like worse than Virginia, whose job it is." He rolls his brown eyes at the Captain's scowl. "Fine. Whatever. You're the one that brought her on board."

"She's a Companion, and I know she doesn't like when you belittle her profession."

"It's a good thing she isn't here to hear me then."

Steve's blue eyes look at the bearded mechanic. "Would you please just tell her already."

"Tell her what?" he asks suddenly looking all innocent.

"That you're in love with her."

Tony points to the door. "Get out of my Engine Room before I throw you out."

"I'm the Captain. It's _my _Engine Room."

"Yeah, well, you hired me to take care of it. So let me take care of it."

Steve doesn't feel like arguing, so he leaves and walks through the ship to the Bridge. Every so often he touches her, liking the cold and concrete feel of her reinforced hull against his palm. She is real. This is real.

He gets to the Galley and recalls some of the meals they've had there. This is his favorite room on the ship, the place where they feel most like a family. He touches the frame separating the Galley from the Foredeck Hall. He passes by the various rooms where his crew sleeps. In addition to Tony, they've got a doctor, which has come in handy on a few occasions. They've got a pilot. And they've got Natasha. Loyal, stoic Natasha Romanoff who somehow fell in love with and married the pilot. Steve still can't believe that happened.

The Captain walks up the short set of stairs to the Bridge. He sits in the pilot's chair and looks at the stars and the blackness between them. This is where he loves to be, alone in the vast open darkness as far from civilization and Alliance control as he can get.

He grabs his notebook from its hiding place and begins to doodle. He starts by doing a quick sketch of the controls. This is how he always starts, and it has become a bit of a ritual. When he's done, a quick look at the last sketch shows that the toy dinosaurs Barton keeps here have moved a bit more to the left, with the tyrannosaur now looming menacingly over the stegosaur. It makes him wonder yet again how Nat could fall in love with the guy. Well, they say opposites attract.

He turns to a blank page and starts to make lines and shading. The war must be on his mind, because he is drawing the anti-machine gun he used in Avenger Valley. A dark form is at the controls and has just blown up a skiff.

Steve closes the notebook and puts it away with the picture unfinished.

He sits back and watches the stars drift by.

"Cap!" a voice calls from behind.

"Barton," Steve replies without turning around.

"Big day today."

"Yep."

"You're bringin' home my wife in one piece, yeah?" the dark-blond pilot asks as he takes the seat next to the Captain.

"Yep."

Clint Barton wears a sleeveless black and purple vest and black pants. He maintains that he can fly better without sleeves. "That's what I like about you, Cap, they way you use language to express exactly how you feel."

"What's our E.T.A.?" Steve asks, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"I slept great, Cap. Thank you for asking. How was your night?"

"Our E.T.A."

"A couple of hours."

"Thank you. How did you sleep last night, Barton?" the Captain asks as though genuinely concerned.

"Ha! I see what you did there."

"You're wife in the Cargo Bay?"

"She was headed there when last I saw her."

"Good. Tell me when we're there."

Steve gets up and goes down the short set of stairs to the Foredeck Hall. Then after passing almost all the way through, he takes the stairs on the left down to the large empty space designed to hold cargo. "Nat?" he calls out.

"Checking on the suits, Sir," her voice responds.

He finds her looking over the space suits they'll need to scavenge the dead freighter. She wears her red hair shorter now and lets it hang loose to the bottom of her jaw.

"Saw your husband."

"I apologize for whatever he did."

"I appreciate that, but it's not necessary this time."

"Well wonders never cease." She is satisfied with the suits and turns to look at her Captain. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Feels good to be on a job."

"Yes it does."

"Suits okay?"

Natasha assures him that they are fine. The Captain nods. Waiting is the worst. They hate waiting.

Steve tells her he's gonna go check on Bruce.

After a bit of a search, the Captain finds the Doctor in the Galley having some breakfast. "ETA is less than two hours," Steve tells the man wearing tan slacks and a purple dress shirt.

"Do I really have to go?"

"We wanna move the merchandise nice and quick. So, yeah, you have to go."

"Why can't Clint or Tony go?"

Steve is trying to be patient. He swears they go through this before every job where Bruce comes along. "Clint needs to fly the ship, and Tony needs to be sure she is fly-worthy. Any other questions?"

"I could fly her," Bruce replies.

"I don't pay you to fly her. I pay Clint to fly her. I pay you to patch us up and help us with the occasional job. We still gotta talk about this?"

Bruce shakes his head. He hates going out there. He's afraid, afraid the monster inside him will decide to come out at the worst possible moment. But he also knows the Hulk isn't stupid enough to appear while he's floating in space. That would kill them both, and if Hulk is anything he is a survivor.

"Good."

"Cap? I hope you only have to pay me for one of those things today."

"Bruce? That is something I wish for every gorram day."

xxx

Bruce, Natasha, and Steve are in the lifeless vessel that sits among the debris of what appears to have been some sort of altercation. What happened and why is not something that concerns them. They have a job to do. Their minds are on that.

Nat calls the Captain over. She's found the goods. There are six large crates worth. She and Steve exchange a smile. When the Captain goes to give that same smile to the Doctor, he realizes the man isn't there.

"Shit. Banner? Where'd you get to?"

"Tony needs a part. Thought I'd look for one since we're here."

"We ain't here to salvage parts. We're here for these here crates. Get your ass back over here so we can load these up."

"Uh, Captain," Clint's voice breaks in. "We have company."

"What kind of company?"

The pilot looks out of the windows and sees a massive object that looks like a couple of skyscrapers floating through space. "Alliance," Clint replies. "You want I should do the thing?"

"Have Tony go dark. Let's see if they pass us by first. Would be a shame to waist the thing if they end up paying us no mind."

"On it," Tony's voice answers. Avenger's lights go out, and the ship gets eerily quiet. The mechanic hates doing this to his baby. (Yes it's Steve's ship, but it's still Tony's baby.)

Everyone goes to radio silence and waits.

The monolith outside glides silently, starting to pass them by. But then it scans the ship, and Clint knows they're in trouble.

"We're being scanned," the sleeveless pilot announces.

Steve closes his eyes. Why can't these things ever be easy? "Cry, baby, cry," he says.

"Make your mama sigh," Barton finishes as he presses a series of buttons that bring to life a garbage can looking thing that sends out a distress call.

A moment later, the huge Alliance ship starts to move in the direction of the 'Cry Baby'. As soon as it is obvious they won't be coming back, Clint gives the all clear, and Tony turns all of the systems back on.

Steve, Natasha, and Bruce float two crates each back to Avenger. As soon as they're on board, the massive door is closed, and the gravity field is turned back on. Tony and Clint both appear at the top of the stairs as the Captain checks the contents of one of the crates.

The seal is good. The nutritional bars should still be edible. He picks one up and notices the very prominent Alliance seal that covers the gold foil. The Captain curses inside his head as he puts back the bar, closing and locking the crate.

"Something wrong?" Natasha asks. There is something off about what the Captain just did, but she doesn't quite know why.

"Nope. Just wanna get these into their hiding place and be on our way."

Tony calls down to Bruce. "Did ya get my part?"

"No, sorry. No time," the Doctor replies.

The mechanic watches as they load the crates into one of the many smuggling bays on the ship. He seriously hopes they get some real food and won't have to have anything like that for dinner.

xxx

Virginia can tell this one isn't going to last long. She knows this as soon as he walks into her shuttle. It isn't his youth or the way he fidgets slightly. It's the way he sits as though any sudden movement could set something off. Perhaps she's wrong. Perhaps he'll surprise her.

He doesn't.

Just 30 seconds with him inside her she tries to slow him down. It doesn't work. She goes to Plan B, moaning and writhing as though he is fulfilling her. He has so little experience that she doesn't bother putting too much acting behind it. And then he is done, breathing heavily onto her neck.

He rolls off her, still panting.

She pants, too, just to make him feel better. Virginia had hoped he would surprise her. But she realizes with a sigh there is only one man who surprises her anymore. Tony. Smart, witty, stupid, egotistical Tony.

She gets up and puts on a robe before serving the man some wine. He gulps it down. She just smiles.

He is dressed and saying good-bye. "That was most satisfactory."

"I'm pleased that you enjoyed it," she replies.

"I hope you will let me know next time you are back."

"I certainly will." Right now, though, she just wants him to leave.

He gives her an awkward nod, turns, and walks away.

She closes the door. Walking towards a curtain of silk, she moves it aside and sits at the shuttle's controls. A few buttons are pushed.

"Firefly Class Ship Avenger at your service. Is that you, Virginia?" a familiar voice says.

"Sure is, Clint. Just got done with my last client. What's your E.T.A.?"

"We should be touching down in about half an hour. Sending you the dock information now."

"Thanks."

"Sure will be nice to have your beauty and grace back on board."

Virginia laughs. "Don't let Natasha hear you say that."

"Not for me," Clint corrects. "For the others. I don't like the way they all look at my wife when you're away."

"Oh, I see. You're afraid she's going to dump you for one of them. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Glad to hear it. See you soon."

"You sure will. Shuttle 2 out."

xxx

"That Virginia?" Natasha asks her husband.

"Yep. You listenin' in on my conversations?"

"Of course." She goes and sits on his lap, her legs straddling him as she faces him. "You know you have nothing to worry about with me, right?"

"I know." He gives her a soft kiss.

A new voice comes. "I swear every time I come in here you two are making out," Tony complains jokingly. "Has Pepper checked in?"

"She has. She's meeting us on the docks," Clint tells him.

"Good. Carry on," he says and leaves.

Clint looks into his wife's green eyes. "Think those two will ever admit they love each other."

"Nope. Their both too stubborn to admit it first."

"I'm so glad I'm not stubborn."

"Me, too," she says with a tiny smile and kisses him.

Captain Rogers walks up the short staircase to the Bridge. As soon as he sees his pilot and first officer kissing he turns around. "Virginia know we're coming?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir," Clint replies.

"Good." He leaves.

Clint giggles. "Who knew it was so easy to embarrass the Captain?"

"You did," she reminds him.

"Okay. Who knew it could be so much fun to embarrass him?"

Tasha shrugs. "I did."

"You certainly did." He pulls her into another kiss.

xxx

Avenger's main ramp opens on Kree. In this part of the planet, in this part of the city, the ground is hard and dusty. The crew walks out, blinking against the brightness of the sun.

"Barton, Romanoff, you're with me," Steve orders as he straps his shield to his back. "Tony, see what you can do about supplying the ship."

"All right, Cap, but that's going to be difficult with basically no money."

"Do what you can. Bruce, get us some passengers."

"Passengers?"

"Yep, them that can pay."

"You got it." He goes to get a chair and brings it outside. Then Bruce programs the information kiosk in front of the ship with their destination and estimated arrival day and time.

The Doctor sits and watches the people walk by. He likes to people-watch.

Most people walk by without looking at anything. The ones wanting transport check out the information kiosk first then look at the ship. Some then check the cortex for more information on the ship. The ones that only look at the ships are the kids, their faces full of wonder that anything that large can fly up in the air. They ask questions sometimes, and he answers as best he can. There aren't many kids here today, though. But there is someone far more interesting coming towards him.

He's dressed like a missionary in plain clothes with a high-collar shirt. Recruiters from the other ships are calling to him, trying to get him to go with them.

"You going on a trip, grandpa? Need safe passage? You just found it. We're cheap and clean. Best ship in the 'verse."

"I never married," the man replies.

"What?"

"I'm not a grandpa. And I'm really not that old," he says as he passes them. The next guy practically assaults him, speaking loudly about the number of berths left and who need not apply.

He finally gets to Avenger and looks at it as he walks by. He stops and gazes at the ship as a smile creeps across his face.

"You're coming with us," Bruce says conversationally.

"Excuse me?"

"You're looking at the ships not the destinations. And the way you're looking at her, you're going to pick this one."

"And why would I pick this one?"

Bruce just smiles.

He stops and looks more carefully at the large mass of metal in front of him. "Doesn't look like much," he states plainly though inside he is doing a happy dance.

"She's got it where it counts."

"You know I sailed in a Firefly a lifetime ago. Not an aught three, though. Didn't have the extenders, tended to shake."

"Avenger doesn't shake," Bruce assures him.

"Avenger. Interesting name." He gestures towards ship. "The aught three still use the trace compression block?"

"Yep. If you want specs, you can talk to our engineer. He should be back soon." Bruce takes a closer look at the man with the serene face, thin lips, and receding hairline. "Out of curiosity, how come you don't care where you're going?"

"Who says I don't care?" he asks before smiling and saying, "'Cause how you get there is the worthier part."

"Missionary?"

"Shepherd, from the Southdown Abbey. Coulson. I'm called Coulson. Been out of the world for a spell. Thought I'd walk in it for a while, bring the word to them that need it. Maybe lend a hand."

"I'm Bruce. You've met Avenger. She's the smoothest ride from here to Shi'ar for those that can pay. Can you…pay?"

"Not a lot. Don't exactly make much money in the abbey, but I think we can come to terms." He pulls a small wooden box from an inside pocket as he walks towards Bruce. He opens it, revealing a mound of aromatic tea leaves.

The Doctor's eyes go wide. He takes a deep whiff. "Oh, brother," he murmurs as the smells tickle his nose.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't related."

xxx

Steve, Natasha, and Clint walk through Fury's place passing armed men as they make their way to the back office.

Once inside the pilot takes a position in the back corner with a clear view of the entire room.

Nick Fury sits behind a beat up desk wearing a dust-covered black suit and an eyepatch. "Well, well, well, the mighty Captain returns. You're late," he says.

"You're lying," the Captain replies. Everyone tenses.

Fury leans forward. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said 'you're lying'. You are well aware that we landed a full two hours before we planned to with all the goods you sent us after intact and ready to be picked up. So you starting out saying we're late means you want us on the defensive right up front. And that means something's gone wrong. It didn't go wrong on our end, so why don't we start again with you telling us what's up?"

Fury can't help but smile at that. Captain Rogers is smart, smarter than most people take him for. He runs a hand over his bald head. "You're later than I'd like."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

The one-eyed man holds up a sheet of digital paper. "If you had gotten here sooner, I might have been able to beat the bulletin that came up saying a rogue vessel, classification 'Firefly', was spotted pulling illegal salvage from a derelict transport."

Steve notes that the actual ship wasn't identified, so it won't lead to him.

"No, but the government stamp on every molecule of the cargo might."

Natasha looks at Steve through the corner of her eyes. So that's what was wrong. Great. Why couldn't anything ever be easy?

"Not my problem," Steve says. "I didn't pick the cargo."

"And I didn't flash my ass at the gorram law!" Nick's eye is wide, almost wild. "No deal," he enunciates.

"That's not fair," Natasha says.

Nick shrugs. "Fairness is not really a concern in crime."

"True enough," Steve says reasonably. "Thing is, you and I both know you can still unload the goods. So I can't help thinking there's something else at work here."

The one-eyed man leans back. "I like you, Rogers. I don't care what anyone else says."

"I don't care if you like me. I just want to close the deal."

"What were you in the war? That big war you failed to win...you were a Captain, right? Captain America – poster boy for the 'America Program'. Fought for one side then for the other with that shield on your back. You shoulda stuck to the Alliance, Kid. Maybe you woulda had an actual life, big tough veteran like you."

"I remember you fighting right alongside us, Sir. Hell, I remember you leading the charge against the Alliance. Can't help but wonder what happened."

"I faced reality, let the war go. Sometimes I think you're still fighting it."

"Sometimes I am but not today. Today I'm here to do business. So let's do business."

"Try one of the border planets, Captain," Nick suggests. "They're a lot more desperate there. Of course they might kill you, but that's better than the alternative. If you stay here, I just know the Alliance'll track you down. I just have that feeling."

Natasha's stomach turns. She wouldn't put it past Fury to make a deal with the Alliance selling them out. And to think she used to take orders from that man. There was a reason she backed Steve when the two of them had a falling out. Steve was the honorable man Fury only pretended to be.

Clint waits in the corner ready to whip out his bow at the first sign of a fight.

Steve nods, unhappiness written all over his face. "Wheel keeps turning, Nick."

"That only matters to the people on the rim, Rogers."

xxx

Back outside, Clint starts the conversation. "Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't we kill Fury?"

"We might need him later," Steve says. "Also, we'd be dead. Don't get paid if you're dead."

"Can't get paid when you walk away with no money, neither."

"We still got the goods," Natasha points out. "We can sell 'em elsewhere, on Shi'ar."

"Shi'ar's too big," Cap notes. "Alliance is everywhere. They could just be waiting for us."

Clint asks, "You really think Fury would sell us out to the Feds?"

Natasha's glare is enough of an answer. "Alliance catches us with government goods, we lose the ship."

"That's never going to happen," Steve replies, his voice low and menacing.

The red-head grabs his arm and stops him. "We could just dump it, Sir."

"Are you kidding?" Clint asks. "We haven't had a job in weeks. Tony needs parts. We need fuel. We can't go on taking piddly jobs. There are other ways of losing the ship besides Alliance." He had to say it. He doesn't care that it makes Natasha glare at him like a traitor.

"Clint's right," Steve says. "The last two jobs we barely broke even. We've got nothing saved, and passengers won't help near enough. We need to get paid for this cargo, or we're dead in the water."

Natasha knows he's right. She also knows she'll get an earful from Clint about only trusting the Captain's opinion. She takes a deep breath. "So we do what Fury suggests…try the border planets?"

Steve nods as he starts walking again. "I'm thinking New Berlin, maybe talk to Mystique."

"Cap, we don't wanna deal with Mystique," Nat reminds him.

"Why not?"

"Well, to put it plainly, she shot you."

"Just the one time," he replies.

"We should find someone else. Carol Danvers."

"She can't afford it."

"Rocket Racoon."

"He won't touch it. You want me to run down the list? Wade Wilson is brainblown. Scott Summers is dead."

"He's dead?" Nat asks.

"Town got hit by Chitauri. Burned it right down."

Clint shakes his head. "I'm not going anywhere near Chitauri territory. I like my skin right where it is, thank you very much."

"New Berlin is the closest and the safest. It's been a long while since Mystique shot me, and it was over a perfectly legitimate conflict of interest. I hold no grudge. And," he adds the most important part, "she owns half that damn moon now. She can afford it. More importantly, she just might need it." He looks up at Avenger and hopes like hell Mystique needs it. "Besides, it's not like we have a choice."

Steve sees Bruce welcoming a passenger. The man is sickly looking, a yellowish green. "Mortimer 'Toad' Toynbee," he says shaking the Doctor's hand. He stumbles a bit before getting on board.

The Captain sighs. "Just gotta keep our heads down and get through this, hope there ain't no more surprises." Just as he says that last word, he notices a large box being loaded onto the ship by Tony.

A huge man with arms each the size of a small tree is watching it with a critical stare. He has long blond hair, a trim beard, and ice blue eyes. His suit exudes money and power as does his posture. There is a hammer hanging from his waist.

"Please be careful with that," he says in a somewhat deep voice, the accent only reinforcing the air of privilege.

Bruce makes the introductions. "Steve, this is Thor." He turns to the large muscly man and smiles. "This is our Captain."

The two men size each other up. Steve likes the look of money but there's something that makes him nervous, a look in the eye perhaps. He doesn't usually deal with people of that social class, and he can't help feeling a little inferior. Okay, a lot inferior. Or it could be the hammer, an unusual weapon to say the least.

"Captain Rogers," the bearded man says in a polite but cold manner.

"Welcome aboard." He turns to Bruce. "That all we got?"

"One more already inside," Bruce replies.

They all go inside the ship. Nat and Steve hang back just a little. She can't help herself. "So now we got a boatload of citizens right on top of our stolen cargo. This is going to be fun," she ends sarcastically.

"There's no way they can find that compartment even if they were looking. We'll be fine."

"Famous last words."

"Look, if anyone gets nosy, you just, you know, shoot them. But nicely," he adds. "In the leg or something. And then apologize."

She just stares at him.

They hear a reverberating sound that can only mean one thing. Clint confirms it when his voice echoes from the Bridge over the ship's address system. "The Ambassador has returned."

Natasha turns to Steve. "We've got a full house, Captain."

Steve takes a breath. "Bruce, lock it up!"

Bruce raises his hand in acknowledgement. "All aboard," he says quietly as he closes the ramp.

"Excuse me," a timid voice says to Steve.

"Yes?" He turns to see the third passenger. The man is slight and unassuming.

"I couldn't help notice the shield on your back. I remember that shield. Are you Captain America?"

Steve looks directly at the man in front of him. "Captain America is dead," he replies and walks away.

xxx

Steve, Natasha, and Bruce are showing the passengers around the ship. They are in the mess hall listening to the Captain. "Meals are taken up here in the dining and kitchen area. You may hear us calling it the mess hall. You're welcome to eat what there is at any time. What there is is pretty standard fare – protein in every color. We have sit-down meals that you're welcome to join. The next is at 1800."

"Shepherd Coulson has agreed to help me prepare something," Bruce says.

The Captain's eyes snap to the man pointed out by the Doctor. "You a Shepherd?" It almost sounds like an interrogation.

Coulson smiles softly. "And here I thought the outfit gave it away. That's not going to be a problem, is it, Captain?" He puts an emphasis on the last word as though it has significant meaning.

"Nope." He changes his focus to the large man Bruce keeps smiling at then the smaller sallow one. "Like I said, you're welcome to come here at any time. Apart from that, I do have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. That means the Bridge, Engine Room, and Cargo Bay are off limits."

Thor furrows his brow. "Some of my personal effects are in the Cargo Bay. I require access to them."

Steve licks his lips. "I figure you all probably have luggage there. We'll go down now so you can get what you need. Unfortunately that isn't the only inconvenience. We've just been ordered by the Alliance to drop off some medical supplies on New Berlin. It's the fourth moon of Deutschelia. A bit out of our way, I know, but we should have you on Shi'ar within a day of our scheduled arrival. Hope that's okay with everyone."

"Fine with me," Coulson replies. "I'm not in any hurry."

"What medical supplies?" Thor asks.

"I honestly didn't ask," the Captain answers.

Bruce steps in. "Plasma, insulin, whatever they are running out of."

Steve adds, "Alliance says jump…"

"Fine," Thor says unhappily trying to read the man's face.

Mortimer clears his throat. "I'm supposed to be meeting my sick cousin. I only have a few days to see her."

"I wish there was another way," Natasha offers.

"Oh, don't apologize. My cousin is as mean as a rattlesnake. I don't mind the delay at all. In fact, if there are any other moons you need to stop at, or maybe we could fly really slow…?"

Everyone except Thor and the Captain chuckles. The two blonds continue to examine each other, silently trying to figure out what type of man they are faced with.

"Another thing," Captain Rogers continues. "Bruce here has a medical condition that makes it very dangerous if he gets angry or stressed. So please do not upset him." There is no humor in his eyes.

"How dangerous?" Thor asks.

"You do not want to find out."

Bruce looks down uncomfortably.

Clint is standing at the entrance closest to the Bridge. "One last thing, sorry," he says interrupting. "The Firefly is a solid ship, but she is older. We've been having some interference with the aeronautics working with some of the new frequencies. Nothing to be too concerned with but we do ask that you stay off the Cortex at least until we get to New Berlin. We should be able to correct the problem there."

"Nat, why don't you take them down to the Cargo Bay?" the Captain requests.

As the others leave, Steve asks Clint if he was able to contact Mystique. "Hasn't answered back yet," the pilot replies. "I told Tony where we're going. Know what he said?"

"No. What?"

"Didn't she shoot Cap that one time?" he quotes.

"Funny, I don't remember you all being this concerned when I was actually shot."

Clint shrugs and goes back to the Bridge.

Steve goes down to the Cargo Bay where the passengers are collecting some of their things. Mortimer has spilled some of the items from one of his cases and is hurriedly trying to put them back. Thor is carefully putting some items into a square metal case as he eyes the large box he brought on board warily. He does not like the thought of leaving it unattended, and he does not trust the Captain of this vessel to keep it safe. Shepherd Coulson is handing Bruce a small wooden box that has the Doctor smiling from ear to ear.

"Is there a reason the hull has been reinforced?" Coulson asks noticing the extra layer of metal.

"We find it helpful," Bruce says vaguely.

"Oh? Wouldn't that make the ship heavier?"

"I guess."

Tony comes down to let the Captain know the engine is running smoothly but that they still need a new compression coil. "I know, Tony. We'll get one when we get to Shi'ar."

Virginia gracefully walks down the stairs from her shuttle dressed in bright coral satin. Her hair is coiled into an intricate bun.

Steve and Tony smile up at her. "The Ambassador graces us with her presence," Tony announces.

Everyone looks up to see the lovely woman with the strawberry-blonde hair.

"Hello, Steve. Tony," she adds with a slight nod. "I see some new faces. Passengers?"

"Can't get anything past you," Tony replies.

"Hey, you," Bruce says with a lopsided smile, happy to end the conversation with the Shepherd.

"Hey, you," Virginia responds. Bruce is like the older brother she never had. She feels safe around him.

Tony smiles. "Ambassador, this is Shepherd Coulson."

She takes his hand. "I honestly don't think we've ever had a preacher on board before." She looks at Steve and Tony for a moment for some sort of reaction. The Captain walks away, his attention back on the other two passengers.

"I'm as surprised as you. I didn't think there would be a state official on board. Ambassador," he bows.

Tony laughs as Bruce shakes his head.

"I'm missing something funny," the Shepherd infers.

"No. Not funny," Bruce notes. "She isn't an actual Ambassador."

"She's a whore," Tony says bluntly.

"Excuse you," Virginia replies.

"She's a Companion," Bruce clarifies. "Which is better than being an Ambassador."

"She's a glorified whore," Tony says again. "But she's our glorified whore, so…" He shrugs. "Still won't service us, though, no matter how many times I ask."

"I told you no freebies, and you can't afford me."

"You have no idea," he says wistfully. He turns to Coulson. "I hope that's not a problem for you, preacher man."

The Shepherd is obviously flustered. "No that's…fine. I am certainly in no position to judge."

"It's fine," she says. "I mainly keep to myself anyway. Don't want to overexcite Tony with all my whoring." Virginia turns to walk back to her shuttle.

"Hey, Pepper, don't you want to meet the rest?"

She closes her eyes for a moment before turning around. "Maybe you should make sure they want to meet me first."

Bruce goes to walk her back. "So how many marriage proposals this time?"

"Just one. I think I'm losing my touch."

"Anyone I need to beat up?"

"Nope. I'm good…unless you're willing to beat up a certain engineer."

"I know he deserves it, but I don't think Cap would approve."

xxx

Dinner time. Bruce and Shepherd Coulson have cooked a special meal that includes salad, grilled vegetables, and pasta in addition to the protein mush that they usually eat.

"This is amazing," Natasha notes as she looks over the various items.

Coulson smiles. "It's not much. I had a garden at the Abbey and figured I should bring in what I could."

"It is most kind of you to share, Son of Coul," Thor says.

The table laughs. "I like that," Tony says with a smirk. "Son of Coul."

Natasha decides to make a plate for Clint as Coulson talks about the importance of spices.

After everyone has served themselves, the Shepherd turns to the Captain and asks, "Would you mind if I say grace?"

Steve's face hardens minutely. "Only if you say it out loud." He looks at the man of God daring him to say it anyway. When nothing happens, he picks up his fork and starts to eat.

Coulson is beginning to understand. The Captain had faith once and lost it. He bows his head to pray silently. Bruce, Mortimer, and Natasha do the same.

"Does this happen often?" Thor asks. "The government commandeering your ship, telling you where to go?"

"That's what governments are for," Steve replies.

Mortimer swallows. "Delivering medical supplies to border planets. Seems like a worthy cause."

"Just glad to be helping," Bruce says. "Medical supplies can be hard to come by."

"I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape," the passenger continues.

"Some are. Some aren't," Natasha replies. "Just like the central planets, they were terraformed to be as close to Earth-That-Was as possible."

Tony takes up the information. "Atmosphere, gravity, water. Once they feel it's ready, they drop off some settlers with blankets, some tools, maybe a herd or two. Sometimes they make it. Sometimes they don't."

Thor looks at the man in the purple shirt. "Then it is good we are helping, yes?"

"Yes," Bruce replies allowing his eyes to linger on the handsome face.

"You are a doctor?" the blond passenger asks.

"That's right."

"May I ask why you serve on a ship rather than a community?"

"A ship is a community," Bruce explains. "Besides, I do better in space than on land. Not as stressful. You…seem fit."

Thor smiles, and it's as though the room becomes twice as bright. "I am. I have to be. I work in security," he explains.

"Really. Are you going to Shi'ar on business or…"

"I am looking for work. I heard Shi'ar is growing."

Bruce smiles at him. "Guess we're kind of in the same business. You protect people. I try to heal them."

"Sounds like Bruce wants to heal you," Tony says wiggling his eyebrows.

The Doctor's eyes and smile drop.

"Tony." The Captain's voice is strong, a verbal slap in the face. "You apologize."

"What. It was just a joke."

"I said apologize."

The silence only adds to the tension in the room.

The Captain gives one last warning. "Tony, you will treat the people on this crew with respect. That includes Bruce, and that includes Virginia. Now apologize or leave this table."

Tony looks at his friend, the one person he can talk science with and sees that he really did hurt the man's feelings. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm an idiot. But you know that already."

Bruce nods but remains quiet for the rest of the meal.

The engineer comments on the food, how delicious it is, what a good job Bruce and Shepherd Coulson did. "Pepper would probably really enjoy it. Too bad she isn't here."

"I'm making a plate for Clint," Natasha tells him. "Maybe you should make one for Virginia."

"Yeah. Yeah," he says.

"I'd like to take it if you don't mind," Coulson tells him.

"Um." There is a worried look on Tony's face. He doesn't want Pepper to get a lecture but realizes she can not only hold her own against this guy but would probably win, too. "Sure."

xxx

Virginia is giving herself a sponge bath. There are no showers on Avenger. It's fine. She doesn't mind.

Her back is to the door as she runs the wet sponge over her shoulder and under her arms.

There is a knock.

"Come in," she calls fully expecting it to be Bruce or possibly Clint or Steve. All three are such gentlemen she knows they would never try to peek. Tony, on the other hand, wouldn't knock.

"If I'm intruding…"

The Shepherd. Of course. "Not at all. Please come in. I was expecting you," she says as she continues to wash her breasts.

"You were? I wasn't."

"So is this the change-your-sinful-ways-or-you'll-burn-in-hell lecture or the I-can-save-you one?"

"Neither. It's the I'm-bringing-you-dinner one. If you really want one of the other two, though, I could probably wing it."

Virginia turns her head and sees the plate of food in his hand. She quickly puts a robe on saying, "Sorry. I'm used to more judgment less compassion by holy men."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't call myself holy," he replies as he hands her the plate.

"Thank you. It looks delicious."

"Tony thought you would like it."

"A whore's gotta eat."

Coulson shifts uncomfortably. "He shouldn't have called you that."

"Oh, don't worry. I've called him worse."

"He seemed genuine in his concern if that helps at all. You know, he did the same thing with the Doctor. He completely belittled him then seemed really concerned that he had hurt the man's feelings. It's very odd."

"Yes, that is Tony in one word all right. Odd."

"That intrigues you?" he asks.

She looks at him, takes in his quiet demeanor. "Yes," she replies. "You?"

"Honestly? I find the entire crew intriguing. The Captain, for example. I'm right, aren't I. He is Captain America."

She nods. "He was. He's a good man. He's just lost his way."

"He doesn't seem interested in finding it," Coulson notes. "He lost his faith somewhere along the way. I feel like I could help him rediscover it."

Virginia gives him a sympathetic smile. "War does cruel things to people. It might be best to just leave him be, Shepherd."

"Please, call me Phil."

xxx

Steve gets up from the toilet relishing the feeling of an empty bowel. It's the little things he finds pleasure in nowadays. He kicks the toilet closed as he fastens his pants.

The speaker in his room crackles. "Uh, Cap, you might wanna get up here."

The Captain practically flies up the ladder and runs to the Bridge. "What is it?"

Clint is studying a screen with flashing lights. "Signal. Someone just went on the Cortex, hailed the nearest Alliance Cruiser."

"Shit. Tell me you scrambled it."

"Like the finest eggs. Don't know how much got through, though. Some did. Alliance will be on our asses and soon."

"Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi."

"As much as I agree, we still got us a mole on board."

Steve runs down to the Cargo Bay and finds Thor bending over his large box, checking something.

"Forget your toothpaste?"

Thor turns and gets punched in the face. His head turns from the impact.

"What the…?" The Captain, surprised that his first punch didn't knock the guy on his ass, punches him again. The result this time is a small trickle of blood running down the corner of the large man's mouth.

"Are you finished, little man?"

"What'd you tell them?"

"I do not understand. What did I tell whom?"

Steve draws his gun and points it at the security expert. "I got no time for games. What do they know?"

"I do not understand you," Thor says seriously.

"Understand this, if you don't tell me what you sent, I will shoot you right between the eyes."

"You are insane."

"And you're a gorram fed."

Coulson's calm voice breaks in. "Sorry to break it to you, Captain, but you've got the wrong man."

Both blonds turn in surprise to see the Shepherd looking beyond them. They turn to look in the other direction and see Mortimer pointing a gun at the Captain.

"Great. Just great," Steve murmurs.

"Drop the gun, Captain Rogers," Mortimer, aka Toad, orders.

Steve drops the gun. "This is not my best day ever."

Toad swings the gun so that it is now pointing at the larger man. "Thor Odinson, you are bound by law to stand down."

The Captain looks from Mortimer to Thor and back again. "Wait, you want him? Oh. Right. Hey, is there a reward?"

"Not for you," Toad replies. He turns to Thor. "Get on the ground. Get on the ground now!"

The muscular man moves his hand to the handle of his weapon of choice. "Lawman, you are making a dreadful mistake."

Steve looks at the blond. "Personally, I think you outta do what he says. He is liable to shoot you if you don't."

Thor smiles. "He can try."

"I think everyone should calm down," Coulson says, moving forward slowly.

Toad licks his lips with an exceptionally long tongue. "Not your business, Shepherd."

"Look, the man isn't going anywhere. I mean, it isn't as though he can just go outside."

"He's right," Steve notes as he begins reaching for his gun. "We can hold Lord Fauntleroy in a passenger cell until we're ready to hand him over."

Mortimer points the gun back at the Captain. "Don't you dare touch that. You think I'm a total idiot? You're transporting a wanted fugitive. And do you really expect me to believe you're transporting medical supplies to New Berlin?"

Steve freezes almost in reach of his gun. "Well that does change things a bit." He curses himself for leaving his shield in his room. Still, he starts doing the calculations in his head. Better to reach for the gun, rush the fed, or wait it out?

Coulson keeps walking forward. "We are reaching new heights of stupidity here. Let's just calm down."

"You know what? Talk all ya want. There's a cruiser en route. That's twenty minutes you've got."

"Might be less," Steve notes.

"Oh, right. Threatening me is exactly what you should be doing."

Coulson continues to move forward. "For God's sake –"

"You think I won't shoot a Shepherd? Back off!"

Steve grabs Thor's arm. "Just take him," he tells the fed.

"Get your hands off me," the large man responds.

Toad is starting to freak out. "Stop moving!"

"What the hell?" Tony manages to get out before the sound of a gunshot reverberates through the air. He steps back stunned as Bruce walks up behind him. "Why is everyone…?" He looks down, sees the red beginning to stain the left side of his stomach. "Shit," he says then collapses back into Bruce's arms.

Steve rolls onto the floor, grabbing his gun. Just as he aims for Mortimer, he sees Coulson jab the guy in the throat and disarm him in one quick, fluid motion. Then the Shepherd hits the back of the fed's head with the gun's handle. Toad crumples to the ground.

Thor stands hammer in hand stunned at what he just witnessed.

Suddenly Natasha is there, gun drawn and walking purposely towards Mortimer. "Get out of the way," she tells the Shepherd.

Coulson holds up his palm to her. "This man is no longer a threat."

Virginia comes running down the stairs. "What happened?" She sees Tony lying against Bruce, blood staining his shirt. "Tony!" She runs towards him, drops to her knees, and cradles his head in her arms. "Don't you die on me. Don't you dare die on me," she chants.

"Out of the way, preacher," Natasha orders, her eyes ablaze with cold fire.

"Not gonna happen."

"Natasha." Steve orders, "Tie him up."

"He shot Tony."

"I know. And he will answer for it. But for now tie him up."

Nat holsters her weapon with a scowl and goes to get duct tape.

"Bruce?" Steve asks. "What's the situation?"

"Situation sucks," Tony says from the floor. "It also hurts like a son of a bitch."

"He's losing a lot of blood, Cap." He starts asking Tony questions, tells him not to fall asleep, tells him they have to move him to the Infirmary. He's putting all of his focus on his friend, thinking about all of the things he'll need to do. It helps to keep the fear at bay.

Clint's voice comes over the loudspeaker. "Cap? We've just been hailed by a Cruiser. Ordered to stay on course and prepare to dock for prisoner transfer."

Bruce and Tony look at the Captain.

"Run," Thor commands, his hammer still in his hand.

Steve points his gun at the passenger. "Ain't taken orders from you. We give you up, my problems go away."

"Are you really so naïve, Captain Rogers? Do you think they will just let you go? You give me up, and I will tell them you were my partners. They will board you. And do you know what the Alliance will do to all of you if you are boarded? Now run."

"Cap," Bruce calls as he rises from the floor. His hands are balled into fists. "Run."

Tony, close to losing consciousness, shuts his eyes and whispers, "Run. Run, Cap. Run." His eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Damn it."

Natasha stops tying up Toad to look at her Captain. "No way feds are letting us walk after knocking out one of their own."

"So we stick them both in a shuttle and let the feds have them."

"I'd like to see you try," Thor says through gritted teeth, a gleam of excitement in his eyes as his nostrils flare.

"I need help here," Bruce says as he tries to pick up Tony. He's trying hard to keep it together, but it's only slowing down what is quickly becoming inevitable.

"What are we doin', Cap?" Natasha asks.

"We're running," Virginia says as she grabs the engineer's legs. "Tony said to run."

The Captain goes through the various scenarios in his head. None of them are any good. He looks at Bruce, sees just how on edge he is. He nods. "Change course."

Natasha hits the com. "Clint, we're running. Change course and go for hard burn."

Steve holsters his gun as Thor runs to help the Doctor. He easily picks Tony up allowing Bruce to apply pressure to the wound. Virginia leads the way to the Infirmary.

Thor puts Tony down on the bed in the center of the small room. Bruce turns on the lights and immediately starts working. It's good to work. It's bad that Tony is hurt, but it's good that he has something to occupy his mind.

Steve grabs the blond man's sleeve. "You and me need to have a little chat."

"Not now," the Doctor says and starts to order Thor around. Soon the Captain is helping, too, as Virginia holds a mask over Tony's nose.

Bruce pulls out the bullet, uses a laser to sew up the damage he sees in the engineer's liver. He doesn't want to seal up the hole in the skin until he's sure Tony is stable. "That's it. That's all we can do for now."

They wash their hands.

"Will he live?" Steve asks.

"Hope so." It's not a great answer, but it's the only one he has right now.

"You okay?" the Captain asks.

Bruce nods. "I'm better. Thanks."

"What the hell happened?" Virginia asks.

"Good question," the Captain replies. "Let's go find out." He strides out of the Infirmary and heads towards the cargo area.

It takes a moment for Thor to realize what is happening. "No!" He rushes after the Captain.

Steve is already at the big blue mystery box and pressing buttons.

"Stay away from that," Thor demands.

Bruce rushes to stand in front of him. "Don't. You don't want to upset me."

"But you don't understand." There is fear and anguish in the blue eyes.

Natasha arrives and holds a gun on Thor. "Fed is secure. Shepherd 's with him. What are we doing?"

"Pretending it's Christmas," the Captain replies as Clint and Virginia appear. He pushes a release lever that unlatches the four corners of the box. He pushes against the top. It doesn't budge.

"Please," Thor begs, tears in his eyes.

Steve shoves the top, sending it crashing to the floor. Smoke rises from inside the box. "Now let's see what a man like you will kill for." He steps forward and looks inside. There is a moment where he has to wait for the smoke to clear. Then a shape emerges and colors, silver exterior surrounding a shape both light and dark. And then he sees it, a young man naked and curled up in a fetal position. "Huh."

Thor shoves Bruce aside and rushes to the box.

"You sick son of a bitch," Steve says quietly. "And here I almost liked you."

"Doctor," Thor calls. "Please. He isn't supposed to wake for another week. They said the shock could…" He can't finish the sentence. Bruce sprints to the sleeping figure and begins to feel for a pulse.

Steve's anger is rising. "Shock? You mean like the shock of waking up to find you're someone's sex slave?"

"What?" Thor asks unable to comprehend what has just been said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was this one for you? Is it true love? You do seem a little-"

A sharp scream comes from the young man in the box as he sits up, eyes wide with fear. He topples out of it and lands hard on the floor. He looks up at the people in front of him and screams again, clamoring backwards, dark hair long and wild.

Thor crouches in front of him, pulls him into his arms. "Loki," he sighs rocking the form back and forth even though the man is trying to escape him. "Loki, you're safe. I'm here now."

The man with the startlingly green eyes looks at the man trying to soothe him.

"Loki."

"Thor?" he asks with a soft, hesitant breath. "Thor." He starts to tremble and cry, pulling the man close. "Thor. It wasn't…They wanted…They talk to me. They want me to…to talk…"

"It's all right, Loki. They are gone. We are safe now. I will keep you safe."

Steve is stunned. The young man is beautiful, ethereal. There is obviously something between him and the big blond muscle guy. He just doesn't know what it is. "What the hell is this?" he demands unsure exactly of what he should be feeling.

Thor looks at him with eyes of defiance. "This is my brother."

"Huh," the Captain says again as the words slowly process in his brain.

Bruce grabs a blanket from somewhere and drapes it across the young man's shoulders.

"Is he…Is he okay?" Steve asks feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

"Loki," Thor says quietly. "This is Bruce. He is a nice man. He's going to help me make sure you are all right."

Loki looks up at the dark-haired man in the purple shirt. He nods.

"I'm going to lift you up now and carry you to the Infirmary. There Doctor Bruce will check on you."

"I don't like being carried," Loki says. "I'm too old to be carried."

Thor smiles. "I know, Brother. But humor me this once, yes? It will make me most happy."

The young man nods and wraps his arms around Thor's neck. He is lifted and carried away. As he goes, his green eyes open peering over his brother's shoulder and stare directly at the Captain.

Steve is transfixed, unable to move until the eyes have left his, are no longer in sight. "Anyone want to explain to me what just happened?"

Natasha walks to his side, eyes looking where Thor, Loki, and Bruce went. "Think it might be best if we wait for hammer guy to tell us."

"I agree with my wife," Clint says.

"Yeah," Virginia agrees. She has seen a lot of things but nothing to match this. She looks at Steve and sees…fear? Apprehension? Whatever it is, it worries her. "You okay, Cap?"

"Ask me later," he says and heads towards the Infirmary.

Once there, Steve watches through the large window. The young man (Loki – Steve remembers) has the blanket over his lap as Bruce checks his eyes, ears, mouth, reflexes, and lots of other things. His green eyes stare at the Captain until something distracts him, a question from Bruce, a statement from Thor. But then the eyes are back on the beardless blond on the other side of the window.

The Doctor gives the young man a sedative. They are always well stocked in sedatives.

In the dining area, Thor provides a very brief history of his and Loki's past.

"I have certain powers. They are augmented by my hammer Mjolnir," he says gesturing to the weapon at his side. "I can summon lightning and use it on my enemies. I tell you this not to brag but so that you will have context when I tell you that Loki's abilities exceed anything I could ever do, everything I have ever seen. He is truly gifted, able to create images of himself, able to teleport and move things with his mind. As a child he was so gifted that others viewed him as a threat.

"It was difficult for him to make friends. Not only did he have this gift but he was clever, too, often too clever for his own good. He could make people agree to things without realizing it. He would make bets and win them on a technicality. People hated him, but they couldn't see the person I saw.

"As I said, his powers were amazing. He surpassed the best teachers in the most advanced schools. And then one day we heard about a school, a government-sponsored boarding school for those with exceptional powers, a school for gifted youngsters. Loki was beyond excited. He could speak of nothing else for months. They accepted him readily enough. He was 16, and I had never seen him happier."

Thor takes a moment to recall those last happy memories. "We wrote to each other at least once a week. They were the usual types of letters telling me about the people he had met and some of the lessons he was getting. Then they became shorter and shorter and the time between them lengthened. I continued to write once a week, but he didn't even acknowledge that he had received any. Then approximately two years after he first entered the school the letters stopped completely."

He takes a breath. "Mother and I were frantic with worry. We contacted the school every day for three months. Finally, we received a letter. It was long and rambling, apologizing for the lack of correspondence, explaining that he had been busy. That wasn't the disturbing part. He referred to events in our past that had never happened, people whom we didn't know. I knew then there was a problem.

"I began to do more research on the school but could find very little information about it. It was almost as though it didn't exist…or rather it only existed as a front for something else. I read his letters over and over again especially the last. And then one day it hit me. It was a code, one we had used when we were children. The message consisted of five words – 'Help me. They're hurting us.' How could I refuse?"

Thor thinks back on that time with sadness. His father had refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong. His mother, on the other hand, was as worried as he. She used all of her influence to help Thor find his brother.

"It took several years of searching to find someone to help. But the help they offered was not the kind I had hoped for. I wanted Loki out and back home with his family. If I accepted the help of these people, though, Loki could never come back. We would be fugitives.

"I do not like running away. But the school appeared to have limitless resources. Getting Loki back would…well, they would not let him go easily. I would rather sacrifice my pride than my brother. And so I helped to free him and ran."

"So what do we do now, Cap?" Clint asks.

The Captain turns his blue eyes to Bruce. "How is he?"

"Tony is still touch and go. The next few hours will be crucial. Thor's brother appears to be physically fine from what I can tell. But that's just after a cursory examination."

"So there's nothing that needs fixing?"

"Not that I can see."

Steve nods. "Fine. Then we continue to New Berlin as planned and conclude our business. Thor and his brother will get off there." It feels wrong, but what choice does he have?

"Please don't tell me you mean to leave them there," Virginia says.

"I do."

Bruce shakes his head. "They won't survive. No matter how big Thor is. If he's taking care of his brother, he'll be an easy mark."

"He's big enough that people will think twice before messing with them." Steve sees the disapproval in Bruce and Virginia's eyes. Even Clint looks uneasy. "I let them stay on this ship, whatever is comin' for them will come for us, too…assuming Alliance don't already know all about us from the sleeping lawman. They won't see us as innocent bystanders. I won't sacrifice you for them. You think I'm wrong? Tough. You can stay on New Berlin with them."

"So that's it?" Bruce asks feeling fear and stress beginning to well up inside him. "You just leave them on a planet to fend for themselves?"

"I'm pretty sure Thor can handle himself," Steve replies.

"And the lawman?" Nat asks. "If he did give Alliance all our info, no point dropping off Thor and his brother. They'll still see us as accomplices."

Cap looks at her and nods. "When he wakes, find out what he got through. Until then, we work on the premise they don't know about us."

"And that means what for him?" Bruce asks.

"After we conclude our business we'll drop him off on another planet somewhere." That's what Steve tells them, but he and Nat both know they'll probably have to kill him if they don't want Alliance on their asses from now on.

Thor furrows his brow. "And just what is your business?"

"None of yours."

"Obviously illegal. Seems to me you could use some extra muscle."

"We've got Bruce for that."

Thor looks at the Doctor. He sees a handsome face with kind, concerned eyes. "You might want to find someone who looks more imposing. No offense, Doctor."

"None taken," Bruce assures him. "And I think you're right. I don't like being used as the muscle. Cap knows that."

Steve scowls. "I know that what we like and how things are are usually light years apart. Decision's been made. I'm done discussing it." He gets up and goes to the Bridge.

Clint walks in and sits beside him in the pilot's chair. "That was a rousing speech you gave."

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I think I'm glad I'm not you. Still, Thor ain't wrong about the need for imposing muscle."

A light starts flashing on the console.

"Ship?" Steve asks.

"Looks like it." Clint adjusts the long-range sensors. "Shit."

"What now?"

"Chitauri."

A chill runs through the Captain's body. The Chitauri are a warrior race known to swoop down on planets in large numbers and destroy all life, taking the planet and its resources for themselves. Sometimes they take over ships they come across. This is not as prevalent, and no one knows why some vessels are taken while others are left alone.

"They spot us?" the Captain asks.

"Yep. Maybe they aren't in a conquering mood." He glances over and sees the scowl on the Captain's face. "Hey, a guy can dream." Clint gets on the intercom. "Chitauri vessel is approaching. Repeat. Chitauri vessel is approaching. Shepherd, you may want to start praying."

"Really?" Steve asks.

"Can't hurt," the pilot replies with a shrug.

The Captain can see the Chitauri vessel through the cockpit windows now. He watches as it comes closer and closer, looking to see if any weapon ports open. Then it is almost on top of them. He swallows, forces himself to take a breath.

It passes. The Chitauri vessel passes without so much as a scan. It showed them no interest whatsoever.

After a few more moments, Clint lets out the breath he's been holding. "When it pays to fly around in a relic. Sorry, Cap," he adds knowing Steve will not take the remarks with the humor and good-will in which they were intended.

"Get Mystique on the Cortex. Let's make sure we actually can do business."

The brief exchange between Cap and Mystique is polite, stiff. Steve tells the blue woman with red hair about the goods he has to sell and the seals they contain. Mystique doesn't seem to mind. It isn't as though Alliance ever gets out their way anyway. They settle on a price and a place and time to meet.

When Mystique gets off the line, Steve's eyes remain on the monitor. "I do believe that woman is planning to shoot me again."

Clint shrugs. "It would have been nice if she had at least pretended to negotiate the price."

"Just once I wish things would go our way."

"The Chitauri did just ignore us," the pilot offers. He really hopes he didn't just jinx that.

xxx

Natasha carrying a small silver briefcase walks into the room where Mortimer (a.k.a. Toad) is being kept. She tells Shepherd Coulson to take a stroll.

"I don't think I should leave him," the Shepherd says.

"Cap wants you in the Infirmary. Says you can pray over Tony if you want."

Phil Coulson hesitates. He looks at the man chained to the small bed, knows if he leaves the lawman will be hurt. As a Shepherd, he knows he should care more. But to be honest, he really doesn't. Nodding, he gets up and walks to the Infirmary.

"Alone at last," Natasha tells the prisoner.

"You seriously don't think I'm going to talk, are you?"

"I'm actually hoping you don't." She opens up her briefcase and reveals what looks like surgical instruments. "It's been a while, and I could use the practice. Captain usually doesn't have the stomach for this sort of thing. I got lucky he agreed to let me do this to you."

Mortimer hears the hint of disapproval in her voice. "That must be frustrating."

"You have no idea," she says as she pulls out a pair of pliers.

"Seems to me you might be happy elsewhere."

"What's that to you?"

"Nothing. Just thought you might get more out of turning everyone in than staying loyal. Alliance could use a woman like you."

She looks at him with disgust. "You think I'd turn on my crew? For what? Money?"

He stammers and licks the air with his tongue. "Well, uh, yeah."

Her eyes narrow. "How much we talking about?"

"A lot. Do you even know who the Vikings are?"

"They were on Earth-That-Was, right?"

"No. Well, yeah. I meant the big blond passenger and the brother he has with him."

"No. Who are they?" she asks with just a little interest.

He hesitates. "Well, I'm not sure exactly, but they have a hell of a bounty on their heads. If you help me turn them in, I'll split it with you. Add that to a potential reward for turning this boat it in…"

She studies his face. "How much of a bounty is it exactly?"

"Enough to retire on even if it's split."

"Alliance can't afford that," she tells him.

"Apparently they can. Want proof? Look in my bag."

She pulls his bag to her and starts looking in it. She pulls out a clear sheet of paper that shows Thor and Loki and the reward for any Alliance law enforcement agent that brings them in. It is substantial. "Impressive."

"Yeah. They want the boy bad. Won't rest until they get 'im."

"Okay. So how do I know you won't double-cross me when the Alliance comes and boards us? How do I know you didn't already give them my particulars?"

"I didn't. I tried to, but the transmission was cut off too fast. They don't even know which prisoners we got."

"So I'd just be an ally," she says with a tiny smile.

A gleam comes into his eye as the realization sets in that she just might help him. "Exactly. A soon to be very wealthy ally."

She closes her briefcase and stands. "And the Alliance knows nothing about us. That's actually all I needed to know. Thank you for your cooperation." Natasha takes her briefcase and the clear paper and leaves the room.

xxx

"He didn't tell them anything about us," Nat tells Captain Rogers, handing him the paper.

He looks at the pictures and the bounty. "Well heck, I'm tempted to turn them in myself." But then he sees Loki's picture. The man looks so young. And though the photograph is black and white, Steve almost swears that green eyes are peering up at him. He hands the paper back to her then changes his mind and keeps it.

"You okay, Cap?"

"Fine," he says with a furrowed brow. "I, uh…I'm going to go check on Tony," he decides.

Tony is awake and very woozy. He is repeating Bruce's name over and over in different pitches and volumes.

Bruce sees the Captain and shakes his head. "He's all yours," he says and steps out.

"Hey, Tony." He's trying hard not to look at the sleeping figure in the next bed, the one with the dark hair and fair skin.

"Mon Capitan," Tony overly pronounces. "You're looking handsome."

"Those are the drugs talking."

"I like the drugs," he says with a lopsided smile. "We should have more drugs. Where's Pepper?" he asks as he looks around the Infirmary. "Pepper!"

"Shh! She's probably in her shuttle. I'll go get her if you want."

"Nah," he says in a long drawn-out fashion. "How we doin', Cap?"

"You tell me."

"We still need the compression coil," Tony says poking Steve's chest with his finger. "And Bruce has a crush on the new guy." He tilts his head. "Were you always this muscly?"

"Yes. And I know about Bruce's crush. I think everyone knows about Bruce's crush."

"I know, right?" he says loudly.

"Shh. You'll wake him," Steve admonishes gesturing towards the sleeping young man.

"Oh, right. Sorry," comes the reply in an exaggerated whisper. He looks at the young man then looks at his Captain. He furrows his brow, trying to concentrate on what exactly he's seeing.

"How are you feeling, Tony?" Steve asks.

"Good. I'm good. Cold though. Very, very…cold." His eyes close and the machines start beeping. Bruce runs in to check on his patient.

xxx

Thor is sitting in his little cabin, head in hands. He wants to be with Loki who is sleeping in the Infirmary, but Bruce kicked him out.

"You okay?" a soft voice asks from the entrance.

He looks up to see the Companion woman standing in the doorway. She looks lovely. "I have been better," he tells her honestly.

"Yeah. Me, too. May I?" she gestures towards the bed.

"Yes. Of course." He stands as she enters and does not sit back down until she does.

"Your brother must be pretty special for you to throw your life away for him like that."

"He is." He takes a breath. "I am sorry about Tony, about my part in it. He is special to you, yes?"

"Yes. But don't tell him that. Wouldn't want his ego to get any bigger than it already is."

They sit in silence for a while, both feeling helpless.

"The Captain isn't that bad," she tells him suddenly. "He's actually a really good man. I'm sure he'll change his mind about you and your brother. Let you stay."

"No. He is correct to want us to go. I just wish there was a place we could be safe. I need to keep him safe. That is what big brothers do, is it not?"

"It is," she assures him. She takes his hand and gives it a little squeeze.

Steve walks in and gives her a hard glare. "Thought you'd be in your shuttle."

"Thought I'd give Thor a freebie seein' as how you're gonna kick him off the ship."

Captain Rogers shrugs. "Your body. Your time. Don't much matter to me what you do with it as long as you pay the rent. Tony, on the other hand...Well, I guess he won't care much now neither seeing as how he's dead."

Thor and Virginia both go white before they are racing out of the guest quarters and towards the Infirmary.

When they get there Tony is asking Bruce questions about the bullet he is holding up, the one that was taken out of his body.

"The man is psychotic," Thor says as Virginia goes and gives Tony a hug.

"Hey, Pepper. Not so tight, okay? I'm still a little worse for wear."

She hits his arm hard. "I hate you! How could you do that to me?"

"It's not like it was on purpose."

Thor tells them what the Captain had said about Tony being dead.

The engineer laughs softly as the Doctor shakes his head. "Sorry about that," Bruce says. "The Captain has a warped sense of humor."

"I'm going to kill him with my bare hands," Virginia states.

Tony tells her if she does that he'll be out of a job. He likes his job. He'd like to keep it. Then he makes her promise not to kill Cap.

"My brother?" Thor asks looking at the sleeping figure on the other bed. The dark-haired young man looks thinner than he remembered.

"Still resting comfortably. I'll let you know if there's any change."

Tony smiles at his friend. "Hey, Bruce. Why don't you show Thor the, um, second shuttle? You can look at the stars from there."

The Doctor knows what his friend is trying to do and why. It's Tony's way of trying to make up for earlier. "I'm not sure Thor would want to see that."

The large blond man shrugs. "I am in a spaceship, but I have not seen any stars. It would be nice to see some before my brother and I have to leave."

Bruce nods hoping he isn't blushing. "Do you want to come, Pepper? Tony could use some more rest."

"Um, how about I walk up with you? I can see the stars from my own shuttle. I think I'd prefer watching them from there."

The Doctor nods. "Get some rest," he tells Tony before leading the way out.

xxx

"Nice place for an ambush," Natasha notes as she looks at the valley with steep walls on either side. She was never a fan of New Berlin, and now that she's back she remembers why.

"Can't be helped," Steve tells her. "Desperate times and all that."

"I hate desperate times."

"Me, too."

Clint comes riding up on a rugged four-wheel buggy. He puts one of the gold foil-covered protein bars in Cap's hand. "They are buried as ordered," he says.

The Captain nods, his long brown coat fluttering in the wind. His round shield rests like an old friend on his back. "Mystique will figure we buried the goods. She'll put us at our ease, pay us, wait for us to tell her where it's buried, then shoot us."

"Snipers?" Nat asks.

"That'd be my guess. Clint? Where's the best vantage point?"

The sharpshooter looks up at the tops of the ranges. He points with all of the fingers in his hand. "There and there."

"I suspect they're in place now. Care to have a look-see?"

"You want them dead or just incapacitated?"

"Incapacitated. We may need to do business with her again."

"You got it." He gives his wife a quick kiss before heading out.

xxx

Shepherd Coulson is standing outside the room where Toad is being held. He is having a moral conflict. He knows that even though the lawman didn't tell anything to the Alliance, he will tell them everything he knows once he is let go. The Captain knows this. And knowing this means that odds are the lawman will not be allowed to live.

If Coulson saves the lawman, the people on this ship, the two brothers who will be left on this moon could be taken into Alliance custody and tried. But they won't be killed. If he doesn't save the lawman, that man is dead for sure. He nods once he's made up his mind.

"Mortimer?" he calls through the door. "It's Shepherd Coulson. I'm here to help," he says as he opens the door. As soon as he does, a chair smashes into him, sending his body crashing into the opposite wall. He looks up and sees a metal object coming down fast directly onto his head. The world goes black.

xxx

Mystique and six henchmen come riding up to Steve and Natasha. All are on horseback except for one guy driving a small truck.

"Captain," the woman says seductively. She is wearing a tailored white suit that accentuates her blue textured skin and curvy body beautifully. The only ornament is the gun belt she wears low on her hips adorned with the skulls of small mammals.

"Mystique," he replies all business.

"Is that Natasha? You still sailing with this old war relic? When are you going to come work for me?"

"That's a lot of muscle for three crates," Nat notes.

Mystique shrugs. "Wanted to be sure Captain America wasn't looking for some payback."

"No payback, Mystique. We're just looking for a fair exchange," Steve tells her.

"Fine. Fine." She makes a show of looking around. "Where are the goods?"

"Buried. You get the location after we get the cash."

Mystique gives the Captain an apprehensive stare. "And we're supposed to take it in on faith you have the goods?"

"Nope." Steve holds up the one protein bar. He hands it to the woman that is riding to the right of Mystique. "It's the good stuff."

Their old adversary takes the bar and rips off the packaging. She smells it then gives it a bite. She chews, swallows, and nods. It's good. Mystique pulls a small bag from her horse's satchel and throws it at the Captain's feet. He checks the contents and nods his satisfaction.

Mystique asks where the rest of the goods are.

"At the end of the valley, half a mile east, foot of the first hill. You'll see where the ground 's been dug up."

"Guess I will."

"Good," the Captain says.

"Good," Mystique repeats.

Nobody moves. Cap tells them he'd appreciate if Mystique and her folks rode out first.

"I see. Well, that would be fine except for this one little hitch."

"I don't like hitches, Mystique. I just want to complete the deal and ride out."

"That would be fine except that I have a rule. I don't part with money if I don't have to." All of Mystique's entourage draws their weapons. "It might be one of the reasons I run half this moon and you're in that scrapheap you call a spaceship."

Steve scowls, cursing his luck, and throws the small sack of money to her. "There. Money's back. Now we can all go our separate ways."

"Is that what you think?" Mystique asks with an evil smile.

The Captain sighs. "So who's gonna get the honor of killing me, hmm? Which one of your minions is the best shooter? Who's it gonna be?"

The woman next to Mystique aims her gun at him.

"I should warn you. I have the fastest fingers in the 'verse," he tells her, making a gun with his left hand – thumb up, bottom two fingers curled in, top two fingers held straight.

"Yeah, right," the woman says.

Cap aims his fingers at her and recoils his hand. A shot rings out, and her gun flies out of her hand.

"What the –?" Her words are lost in the sudden maelstrom of noise as everyone begins to open fire.

Clint takes out three including the one in the truck. Natasha takes out one with her wrist stingers before she gets shot in the chest. Steve takes out one with his shield, catches it as the last one standing grazes his arm. He curses under his breath, pulling out a gun. He fires at the last remaining guy as Mystique picks up a gun and starts shooting.

"Natasha?" Steve calls loudly.

Her head lifts up with her arm, and she hits the last henchman with a jolt of electricity from her wrist stingers.

Captain America deflects the bullets from Mystique's gun using his shield. When he's close enough, he grabs the gun from his adversary's grip.

She looks up at him. "Give us a kiss?"

"If you insist." He punches Mystique in the jaw. "I hate hitting women," he says to the sky. He looks back down at the blue woman on the ground. "Let's get something clear," Cap says. "I do a job. I get paid," he says taking the small bag of money. "Have fun running your little moon." He turns around and walks to Natasha. "You alright?"

"I'll live. Did like this shirt though." She pulls it open and checks her breastplate. "Just glad they didn't aim for my head."

They see Clint racing towards them on the four-wheeler. "Chitauri!" he yells when he's close enough. "Thor and Bruce spotted them. They followed us."

"Hun dan," Steve curses before jumping onto the vehicle after Nat.

xxx

Loki sits up suddenly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, Kid. You okay?" Tony asks from the next bed.

He has to find Thor. There's danger, and he has to find Thor. He gets up and heads to the entrance.

"I don't think you're supposed to –" The last word dies in Tony's mouth as he sees Toad grab Loki and put a gun to his temple.

"Well, well. Look who's awake. You're going to get me my promotion." He backs out the door and points the gun at Tony. "If you're smart, you'll stay there."

Tony isn't smart (not in that way), but he has just gone through some major surgery. He isn't going anywhere. He watches the young man get pulled away by the sickly yellow Toad.

As soon as they are gone, Tony struggles to get himself off the bed and to the comm. He calls the Bridge. "Anyone there?" he asks even though he figures there has to be with the sound of the engines coming to life.

"Bruce and Thor," the Doctor's voice comes.

"Mortimer 's out. He's got the kid."

xxx

Thor runs into the Cargo Bay and sees Toad forcing Loki towards the open ramp. "Stop! Unhand my brother!"

"You stay away," Mortimer says as he moves the barrel of the gun between Thor and Loki.

The older brother takes his hammer and starts to swing it around. "Let him go, and I may let you live."

Toad chuckles. "Yeah. Right."

Thor directs a huge gust of wind towards the two men. They fall, breaking apart. Once Loki is cleared, he throws his hammer at the lawman. Toad is hit directly in the stomach. He falls to the ground. The hammer returns to its owner as he walks towards the lawman who is struggling to get up.

Virginia comes out of her shuttle to see what is happening. She can hear the four-wheeler as it drives up the ramp.

The hammer is thrown at Toad again, but this time he's ready. He lunges left, avoiding an impact. Then he grabs Loki and once again points the gun to the young man's head. This time he keeps it there.

The hammer flies back into Thor's hand.

Toad threatens in an agonized wheeze, "Put the hammer down, or I kill him now."

"Do not hurt him," Thor orders.

"I said put the hammer down!" He turns so that Thor is on one side of him and the new arrivals are in front. "No one move! I'm taking Loki into custody, and none of you can stop me."

Cap keeps walking. He starts to raise his gun.

"I said don't –"

Cap shoots him in the face, causing the man to fly backwards.

Loki just stands there staring at the Captain. He didn't move, didn't even flinch when the shot rang out. He looks into the Captain's eyes, and they hold each other's gaze.

Clint runs up to the Bridge as he yells to Bruce that they are back.

Thor grabs Toad's body and throws him out of the closing ramp.

"You okay?" Cap asks the man with the startlingly green eyes. Only now does he realize how tall the dark-haired man is, a few inches taller than himself.

"You're lost," Loki replies, and his voice is like silky music that vibrates in the Captain's lungs.

"You're not, not anymore," Steve counters as they feel the ship move.

Clint's voice comes over the loudspeaker. "I need Tony in the Engine Room please."

Captain America looks at Thor. "Help me move him." He looks up. "Virginia, get in your shuttle. Take Loki and the Shepherd with you. Be ready to go."

"I can't…I won't leave you all here."

"That wasn't a request! Take care of him. We get boarded, you leave. Head to town. Thor will join you once we get Tony to the Engine Room."

She nods and motions for Loki to come to her. He's busy looking at the Captain and his brother.

"Loki, go with her," Thor commands. "I will be there soon."

"I'll get the Shepherd," Natasha says as Loki slowly begins to ascend the stairs.

xxx

The Captain enters the Bridge asking how close the Chitauri are.

"Too close. Much too close," Clint replies.

"Too close as in a little in our personal space or too close as in they can grapple us in and board us."

"More the former but coming up on the latter."

"Well, you might want to go faster then."

"Gee, Cap, I never thought of that. No wonder you're the Captain."

Natasha comes in. "What do you need?"

"I need Tony in the Engine Room."

"I'm here," Tony's voice comes over the comm. "We going for hard burn?"

"Not yet but we will."

"Comin' right up," the voice on the other end says.

Natasha stares at her husband. "Hard burn in atmo? Won't that just burn us out?"

Cap scowls. "Either way they're going to be on us like white on rice. Hawkeye, we need an Ivan."

The name lets Clint know this is some serious shit. Cap never uses their code names except when he is super serious and needs them to be all business. "I'll see what I can do." He pushes the button to call Tony. "Iron Man, we'd like to introduce the Chitauri to Crazy Ivan. We up for that?" He waits for a response. "Iron Man? Hulk? You hear me?"

Tony's voice responds, "We are up, Hawkeye. Say the magic word, and Ivan will appear."

"Everyone hold on to something," Clint says just before he says, "Magic word!" He pulls hard on a lever, and the ship lurches as the port engine flips over, spinning the vessel 180 degrees. The engine flips back. They are now heading directly towards the Chitauri ship. "Here, chicken-chicken-chicken," the pilot murmurs.

The Chitauri ship banks right to avoid a collision.

"Now!" Clint commands.

In the Engine Room, Bruce punches a big red button that lights up the back of the Firefly, showing off why it was given that name.

The Avenger shoots forward, blasting into space at full speed until they break atmo. Then Clint eases off of the throttle and they slow down.

Natasha shakes her head slowly, completely impressed and turned on by her husband. "No way they can turn around and follow us now."

Cap nods he's agreement. "We're good." Then he says into the comm, "We're good, people. Nice work."

He pats Clint's shoulder. "Nice job, Barton."

"Aw, shucks, Cap. You're gonna make me blush."

"You done with him, Sir? 'Cause I really need to rip his clothes off him," Nat says eyeing her husband.

Clint smiles happily and shrugs.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Go on then. Try not to make too much noise. We have guests."

xxx

Thor has left Virginia's shuttle with Loki, escorting his brother to an empty guest room. Shepherd Coulson sits as the Companion tries to clean the head wound that Toad gave him.

"You should let Bruce look at this," she tells him.

"I've had worse," he tells her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, but still. You could have a concussion."

"Did I say I'll be fine? I'm pretty sure fine left when I got on board this ship. Is it always like this?" he asks her.

"Not always."

He sighs. "I've been out of the abbey two days, and I've already beaten a lawman, fallen in with criminals, and had the man I tried to protect get shot in the face by a personal hero who lost his faith a long time ago. Not exactly a great beginning."

"Personal hero?"

"I was a big Captain America fan during the war. Broke my heart when he joined the resistance."

"He had his reasons."

"Yeah. I discovered that soon after it happened. Still, I don't think I'm on the right ship."

"Or maybe you're exactly where you're needed most," she suggests.

He realizes she's probably right, hopes she's right. He bows his head in surrender. "Thank you."

She touches his head. "You're very welcome."

xxx

"It has been quite a day, has it not, Brother?"

Loki looks at the man in front of him. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Never," Thor assures him. "Mother and I searched and searched for you. I am sorry I could not get you out until now." He caresses his brother's dark hair. "But now you must rest."

"I've already rested."

"Well you must rest some more," he says as he makes his brother lie down. "And when you wake up, we will find a new home and live happily ever after."

"There's no such thing, and you know it."

"Alright then, Mr. Smarty-Pants. We will find a new home and a new happiness in our new lives."

"We are home," the young man insists.

"No, Loki. We cannot stay here."

"We can."

In frustration Thor's voice comes out more stern than he intends. "No, Loki. We can't." He sees the sadness in the green eyes and instantly regrets his tone. "I'm sorry. Don't worry about that now. We will discuss it when you wake." He pulls the covers up to his brother's neck, tucks him in. "All snug now, yes?"

"There will be more bad people. We'll be safe here."

"Hush now, little brother. We will discuss it after you've rested.

Loki sticks his tongue out at Thor. Thor does the same back to him then quietly leaves the room.

xxx

Bruce walks onto the Bridge and takes the empty seat beside Steve. "Want me to take a look at that arm?"

"Already healed."

"Sometimes I hate your super serum," the Doctor says. "Guess we have Thor and Loki for a few more days."

"I can tell you're real disappointed," Steve says dryly.

"Alliance will always be looking for them, you know. They'll be safer on a moving ship than on any moon or planet. Believe me. I speak from experience."

"I know. We've somehow managed to keep you safe, but this…" He takes a breath. "What's two more, right?"

Bruce stares at the Captain. "So we're keeping them?"

"Just until we get you laid. Sorry. Bad joke."

"Are we keeping them?" the Doctor asks again, searching the Captain's face.

Steve remembers those green eyes in that pale face just looking at him as though reading his thoughts. "Yes."

"What happened to 'I won't be responsible for them'?"

"They ended up on my ship for a reason, right?" He needs validation that this is the correct decision. "Besides, Thor is pretty intimidating. We could use that. Also, I haven't seen you this excited about anyone in a long time. Just be sure to make me the best man at your wedding."

"Sorry, I already promised Tony," he says as he gets up. "Also, I hate you."

"I hate you more," Steve calls after him.

Thor comes in a few minutes later. "Captain. Will you be dropping us off at Shi'ar? Or would you prefer we leave before then?"

"That hammer always come back to you?" Steve asks not looking at the man.

"Yes. And I am the only one who can wield it. A present from my father."

The Captain nods. "You've got a lot of muscles, too. I know Bruce was admiring them."

Thor crosses his arms at his chest. "What is this about?"

"We could use another fighter, someone a bit more intimidating than Nat or Clint. We've got Bruce, but he's our doc and doesn't like the role of muscle."

It takes a moment for him to understand what is going on. "Are you offering to let us stay?"

Cap shrugs. "If you want."

"How do I know you won't turn us in to the Alliance?"

"Alliance and me ain't exactly friends. Also," and with this he turns to look at Thor, "I don't turn on you unless you turn on me first. If you stay and you do right by this ship and by me, I will defend you and your brother till my last breath. That's the promise I've made to everyone on my crew. But if you turn on me, I will have no problems treating you the way I treated our recently deceased guest."

"I accept your terms," Thor says and offers his arm.

The Captain takes it, each grasping the other's forearm.

xxx

Steve sneaks into Loki's room and finds the young man awake. "Thought you'd be asleep," he says quietly as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Loki just looks at him.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable, he tries again, "Your brother says you're special."

"Special is bad."

"No, special is not bad. Special is…well…special. You'll find we're all special here."

Loki reaches up but hesitates to touch. "Are you real?"

He could lie. He could say he is absolutely real. But looking into that beautiful and seemingly innocent face, he finds he can't. "Most days I don't know," he admits quietly. "Today? Today I'm feeling pretty damned real."

Loki wipes away the tear that is traveling down the blond man's cheek. He smiles. "You are real."

Steve takes his hand and smiles back. "Funny. So are you." He looks into the impossibly green eyes for a moment. "You sleep now, hear? I need you to still be real in the morning."

"Will you be?"

"Come find me when you wake. We'll find out together."

Loki nods and closes his eyes. As Steve lets go of his hand, he opens them again. "Will I be real?"

Steve laughs softly. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Without knowing why, he bends down and kisses Loki's forehead, breathes in the young man's scent. He can feel his heartbeat speed up, and he wonders if he made the right decision. He stands and smiles at the figure on the bed. Then he turns and makes himself walk away.

Loki watches the handsome man leave his room and wishes he could follow. He silently promises the man with the solemn blue eyes that he will be real tomorrow. "For you," he breathes. "I will be real for you."


End file.
